Mistaken for Entertainment
by cold-crescent-moon
Summary: Raivis ends up lost, and mistaken as something he's not.


I don't own anything

* * *

He didn't know where he was going, he just knew he had to keep running.

Everyone hated him. Eduard, who never smiled at him and only gave him cold remarks. Toris, who had begun to ignore him. Feliks, who was constantly interrupting him and not letting him finish a sentence. Ivan who would hit him.

It was hate. It _had_ to be hate.

He came to a stop when he felt he couldn't breath anymore. Hands rested against his knees as his body heaved up and down, trying to steady its breath. He didn't know where he was, and he couldn't care less. Straightening up, he wiped the tears from his eyes that began to run down, but they didn't stop. It was dark, and only the dim street lights luminated his path.

No one would come to find him. He was sure of it.

"Hey, how much?"

Surprised, he turned around, only to see a man looming over him. Crisp ruby eyes gleamed down at him, commented by a slight smirk and white shaggy hair.

"You working?"

The younger boy blinked in confusion. What was he talking about?

"Well, I don't live too far, and it seems like you're looking for a hit. Why don't you keep me occupied?"

Before the blonde could anwer he was grabbed by the wrist and pulled over into a car.

"Wh-Where are you taking me?" He asked, frantic.

"To my house, where else?"

"B-But-"

"Look, I haven't had a good time since last month, and that's _way_ too long for me. I'll pay you double, so just keep quiet for now until we get there."

Pay? What did the man want?

The car ride was short, and he was pulled out and into a building. It was a brown stone apartment, which meant the the platinum blonde must've had a lot of money in the bank. The flights of stairs nearly made him trip but he managed to follow him to the third floor.

"U-Um, what exactly-"

"Nervous? Don't be; I've got toys if you need them."

Well that was bizarre, why would he need toys? He was already past those.

He followed him inside, and slipped his shoes off by the front door. Maybe he should just tell the man he wasn't supposed to be here, there was always stranger danger...

"You don't mind if I do it rough, do you?"

"Rough? What for-mnph!"

The stranger leant forward and swiped a kiss, pushing forward a bit to make the younger stumble back up against the wall. A hand gently held the back of his neck while the other caged him in by resting against the wall next to his head. After the heated ordeal the blonde was released.

"What's your name?" The red eyed stranger asked through a slightly laboured breath, the younger one looked up with hazy eyes.

"Ra, Raivis..."

"Raivis huh? Pretty cute name." He teased before leaning in and kissing him again, this time letting his tongue in without permission. A soft moan escaped the boy, his hands going up to fist the fabric of his own shirt.

"Mn...ah, y'know...mm... you look different when you're being kissed... ngh... that's pretty cute too..."

The Albino let him go and looked down. Flushed cheeks and wet lips, hazy Amythest eyes. Oh yes, this was a _wonderful_ catch. He scooped him up and carried him over to the bedroom and carelessly threw him down onto the bed, caging him in from above. He undid the top buttons of his shirt before slipping his fingers around Raivis's neck, and then sliding it down to his collar bone, gently tracing over the skin with his nails so that the boy under him shuddered. The older one leant down again, but focused on the soft skin that awaited him, earning moans that his ears happily drank in.

The room was turning warm, too warm for Raivis's comfort, and his mind was lost somewhere. He was loosing sense of reason and rationality too fast, but he gave in, letting the heat and pleasure seep through him. He gave a small cry when lips took in a nipple and a hand fondle the other. Almost immediately, the Latvian's hands went to the Albino's head, threading his fingers in the soft locks and grasping for support. His back arched as his shirt slipped off and felt hands slide down to his narrow waist.

"God... you're so soft..."

Skillfully, those hands managed to pull down the boy's pants, leaving him in his under garment and visible for anyone to see. Ruby eyes greedily took in the sight.

"Like what you feel?" He asked, teasing as he fingered the wet tip through the fabric.

"Ah! Ngh...ah..."

Pleasured sounds escaped the boy without control. The flush on his skin grew deeper, his eyes closed and mouth open. Something that sounded like a gasp escaped him when the last bit of 'protection' was pulled off and replaced by a hand, grasping him violently and tightly. The trembling increased, along with the slight jerk of his hips when that hand began to move up and down, changing pace just to keep him on edge.

"Mein Gott... you sound so _horny_... it's so cute."

The tip of his finger ground down on the weeping tip, causing the other to cry out and jerk his body forward.

"You're so sensitive..."

A mouth kissed the spot under his belly button before sucking and dragging his tongue down through soft curly locks, driving Raivis further when it reached the tip of his erection.

"Ah... please, th-there..."

"Hmm?" Crimson eyes looked up at him, reflecting satisfaction.

"P-please..." He begged, his voice desperate.

What was he asking for? He shouldn't be doing this.

Lips curled into a smile before they opened and took in the member, earning a rather loud cry. Large hands kept small hips pinned down whilst the mouth sucked, using tongue to make the younger sing for him. The sounds that came out from his throat were just _perfect_, amongst all of the ones he sucked like this, this one was the most responsive. It only took a few more compromising tricks until he had him screaming and cumming. Hot fluid filled his mouth and he happily swallowed. He sat himself up and looked over at Raivis. His breathing was beyond laboured, and his body was still twitching from all of the pleasure.

"Did you like that?" He asked in a low voice, sending shivers crawling through the boy's skin. A weak nod was his answer. The sound of the older getting off of the bed got the younger one to open his eyes. The Albino was by the drawer and was shuffling through, looking for something. A small 'ah' was heard before he turned back around and came back to the bed. Raivis closed his eyes, clearly exhausted. But they snapped back open when he felt slippery fingers stroking him.

"A-Ah! Nngh, ah...haa...w-what are you...?"

"I'm getting you ready to fuck." He said, letting his fingers wander further down and prod the virgin entrance. Raivis's eyes rolled back and he let his voice ring clearly. The fingers, so slippery, were reaching in, circling the inner rim of his entrance. It felt too good. Then one finger drove in, causing pain and tears that sprung to his eyes and bead up on the rim.

"N-No...ahn, ah..."

"No?"

"No... please, it hurts..." He choked out, the tears beginning to roll down.

"Really?" He asked, curling his fore finger. "You don't seem like you really want to stop. And besides, I told you I was going to be rough."

Toes curled and hands grasped the sheets as an outlet. The fingers inside were pushing at every direction, and it hurt until one finger made stars burst in front of his eyes.

"Oh, so it's there?"

He couldn't answer, his whole body had become numb when the Albino pressed that spot. More slippery fingers piled in, making him gasp and twitch again, and he felt the room spin when the tip of his fingers gently brushed against that small bundle of nerves. Out of the blue, they were pulled out, and Raivis coulsn't help but feel disappointed.

"Spread your legs."

He did as told, only to have the other rest in between and pull his zipper down, pulling his own erection out. Amythest eyes widened.

"Like what you see?" He asked, pressing the tip against the loosened entrance. The younger swallowed hard, nodding a bit. He got a chuckle in reutrn.

"So naughty..." He whispered before grasping his hips again and pushing the tip in. Raivis cried out as soon as it entered, and the intruder just gave a groan.

"Fuck... you're so tight..."

"Ah...ngh, ahn... ha-ahn..."

"Christ, is this your first time?" He asked through a breathy voice. Raivis answered yes, but it was barely audiable.

Suddenly, he pulled out and flipped the boy onto his stomach and lifted his hips high enough so that his knees were supporting.

"You should've told me." He said before grabbing his hips again and pushing in. Raivis arched his back, his knees shaking and upper body trembling as he felt pain shoot up his lower back. It was driving deeper and deeper into him, spreading him to a point where he was sure that he was bleeding.

The Albino waited until Raivis could ajdust. 'Fuck, I want to man handle him, but it's the kid's first time... ugh, but he feels so fresh.'

When he couldn't take it anymore, he tightened his grip and gave a controlled thrust, but a miserable sound was all he got. He gave another thrust, this time slower, but he still got the same response.

"Does it still hurt?"

The Latvian shook his heas 'no'.

"P-Please... harder..."

His eyes widened. The kid actually wanted it rough? A grin pulled at his lips as he gave another thrust, this one fast and inconsiderate.

The moans and cries he was getting was arousing for him, making him angle and fuck. The walls, tight from being unused, tightened around him, making his head a bit light. Stars danced in front of Raivis's eyes as he felt the hot member leave and re-enter him. It pulsated inside of him, making him want more.

The heat was pooling in his lower belly as the older one began to go faster, and finally, when he couldn't take it anymore, he cried out, soiling the sheets and falling limp. The grasp on his hips didn't go away for another few thrusts, but then he felt warmth seep into him when the other finished. The older man fell limp on top of him, but they both adjusted. Raivis ended up cuddled in his arms, which was comforting in its own way. He gave a soft moan when he felt _it_ being pulled out of him.

"That was one hell of fuck." The other said, grinning. Raivis smiled, but sleep overtook him before he could respond. The Albino watched with a curious gaze as Amythest eyes hazed out of focus and lids fall over them. A smile graced his lips. Maybe he would keep this one. He just had to keep West from finding out.

* * *

Hmm... I dunno about this fic...

I'm too tired to look for mistakes, I need you guys to point them out for me (the lazy arsed author).


End file.
